


Envy

by cakeisnotpie



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeisnotpie/pseuds/cakeisnotpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex watches and Michael teaches him a lesson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uuuhshiny.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=uuuhshiny.tumblr.com).



It was for his benefit, he knew, the whole thing a production to teach him a lesson about running away from his responsibilities. Michael had no compunction about using the opportunity to remind Alex of his place in this grand scheme Michael and his father had cooked up. 

The man on his knees was another guard, one Alex had worked with before. His offense was trying to leave the city and run to Helena with his daughter. He just wanted to find a better life for them both where she wouldn’t be defined by her class. Alex understood that deep down to his bones; no amount of being “the chosen” or “the savior” was going to change who he was and where he’d come from. 

Michael handled the whip like it was an extension of his arm, long fluid strokes that cracked the air and the leather curled and flicked downward leaving perfect diagonal lines on the white skin of the man’s back. Whimpering with each one, the guard tried to stay stoic, to not crumble under the pain, and Alex remembered that sensation, the whistle of the whip, the weight of its contact, the second before it burned like white fire. 

The whole time Michael kept his eyes trained on Alex’s, never looking away as the whipping continued. Hands clasped behind his back, Alex stood at parade rest, clenching his muscles to keep still, trying to keep what he was feeling off his face. The Archangel, so emotionless, so impossible to read, narrowed his eyes as he gave one more lash, hard and heavy. 

The man cried out and sank forward, finally at the end of his reserve.

Alex bit his bottom lip, holding it tight so it didn’t quiver and give him away.

The edges of Michael’s lips curved up ever so slightly as he dropped the whip and left the room.


End file.
